


The Truth is Out There

by lucywho



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demon!France, Humor, M/M, Swearing, a dash of angst, buzzfeed unsolved au, crackish, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucywho/pseuds/lucywho
Summary: In which Arthur is out to prove to the world that magic/cryptids/ghosts/whoever he read about last night on some dubious site exists, Francis is an actual fucking demon, holy shit, who is in love with him and Matthew isn’t paid enough for this shit.Or Buzzfeed Unsolved Au (with some demon flavor) nobody asked for.





	The Truth is Out There

**Author's Note:**

> A year without uploading she comes back with a shitty au.
> 
> Please don't take this seriously.
> 
> This is obviously largely inspired by Buzzfeed unsolved and the fandom.  
> I just love demon!shane au, okay?  
> (And yes I am perfectly aware that Shane is human)
> 
> But seriously Buzzfeed unsolved is amazing and you should watch it.
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.

The fine irony that was a demon working on a ghost hunting (occasionally detective) show wasn’t, contrary to the popular belief in some demon circles, lost to Francis.

At first he had been getting a kick from it. He had left the hell to have some fun and damn right he was going to have it.

Running around, talking about unsolved mysteries, pretending to be skeptical about everything even though he knew most of supernatural stuff was real (except the Mothman, he really didn’t know what to make of him/her/them) on a hit web series was the most fun he had in years.

He even knew answers to the most of true crimes mysteries (granted it took a couple trips home) and he could always laugh at the stupid theories humans thought of.

He loved all of it.

There was only one tiny complication. Well in his defense, Francis hadn’t expected it to be a complication.

Arthur Kirkland, his human co-host.

Arthur Kirkland was horrible. Irritating on the good days. Almost insufferable on bad. Scared shitless. Going to get himself killed one day.

(Not if Francis could help it.)

Francis enjoyed getting a rise out of him. Arguing with a small Englishman was often a highlight of his day. Playing devil’s advocate (irony sure was a beautiful thing), he always took an opposite stance to the one of the Englishman.

Viewers were eating it up.

Arthur Kirkland believed in all kinds of stuff. Ranging from, in Francis humble opinion reasonable stuff, like demons and ghosts to outlandish fuckery like jackalopes (which anybody with a piece of brain could tell were a hoax).

So Francis made sure to act like he didn’t believe in any of that, no matter how much evidence Arthur presented. He even denied his own kind. 

(But he had no problem denying the shit like jackalopes, human kind was seriously trash.)

So, yeah, Arthur was the complication.

Why?

Because, Francis was ~~totally~~ kind of in love with him.

That realization had hit Francis hard.

 

_So they were driving in the car: Arthur, their poor cameraman Matthew and Francis (who was ironically only one with a driver's licence). To the place Francis knew was a door to the hell. Basically he was driving them to his home. To meet his parents. Ha. He didn’t have any._

_“So this is your one obligatory demonic episode per season. Today we are visiting the most hunted pub in all of the USA,” announced Arthur and grinned at the camera._

_Arthur didn’t even know how lucky he was for having Francis with him._

_Francis was pretty sure he was one of, if not only reason, why Arthur was still alive._

_“I am not even going to lie. Demons scare the shit out of me.”_

_Oh Arthur you poor fool._

_“They are the most evil thing known to mankind-“_

_Oh wait a minute. He was not really a nice guy but he sure wasn’t that evil._

_“So Arthur you are ruling out the possibility that there are some okay demons who are just minding their own business? Or who are nice to humans?”_

_Or saving you._

_“Don’t be stupid Frog.” Arthur laughed harshly._

_Ah Arthur and his endearing nicknames._

_“There isn’t a known record of a demon ever being nice to a human or helping them. Why would a demon ever do that?”_

_Because he loved you, dammit!_

_Oh._

_“Francis could you please look at the road?” Matthew asked. “And I would also like a raise because  we almost died in a car crash right now.”_

So that was pretty much it. From then on Francis realized that, fuck, he actually enjoyed Arthur’s company.

He adored the meticulous way the angry Englishman did his research, his compulsive need to believe in anything paranormal, how under all that naivety he was pretty smart and funny.

Oh and he was hot too.

And human.

So basically Francis was pretty fucked.

 

The funniest thing ever to Francis was that some kids on the internet actually started drawing him as a demon.

It looked like the whole world would catch on before Arthur.

They didn’t even have any evidence (Francis was very very careful) they just liked the idea that he protected Arthur.

Francis smiled.

 

“I demand a raise after that creepy doll island, I have lost five years of my life!” Matt demanded.

His demands were not met.

 

So they were just chilling in a café after the long day of editing. Francis was pretty busy fixing his glorious hair when-

“You should make an UFO spinoff series!”

 Alfred, a resident UFO expert who had helped them with the last episode, was rambling.

“That’s bonkers, aliens don’t exist!” Arthur said.

Oh yeah, only thing Arthur didn’t believe in was aliens. Which was really stupid of him.

“They do!” proclaimed Francis gleefully.

“They do not!”

 

“Is this all pointless? We never solve anything.”

Arthur had been feeling down recently.

He was currently moping on the sofa.

“Uhhh Arthur we do make a lot of money.” Matt laughed nervously.

Francis made sure to intimidate whatever presence was nearby. It was no wonder Arthur never met anything.

He sat on the sofa near Arthur and cupped his face into his hands.

“One day you will find your proof, mon lapin, I believe in you.”

Arthur kissed him.

 

“What do you mean you have been aware that I believe in paranormal all this time?”

“You know too much detail for someone who supposedly just glanced at the Wikipedia. And some of your arguments reveal that you gave all that just a little too much thought for someone who doesn’t believe in all that. And I am pretty sure that you are not human-“

“What?” Francis was baffled.

“Yeah I just don’t know what you are. I hope someday you will tell me.” Arhur smiled.

“How? I mean-“

“You idiot, you don’t sleep or eat or go to toilet like ever. Do you actually think we are that stupid?”

Francis was sure that Arthur was love of his life.

And some day, probably when he would save Arthur in a heroic fashion from some dark force, he would confess he was a demon. He would change Arthur's mind about demons dammit!

For now he was just happy.

 

“I just found out one of my bosses isn’t human. I mean I kind of knew it but can I get a raise?”

Matt finally got a raise.

**Author's Note:**

> These two idiots deserve each other.


End file.
